


Pain

by NightysWolf



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: After the Covenant, Friendship, Gen, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 04:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16803421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightysWolf/pseuds/NightysWolf
Summary: Moments on the altar of the Tidemother after everything went wrong...





	Pain

When Ignis lost his fight with consciousness, Gladio knew they had to get moving. The clouds had darkened already, when they had run up to the destroyed altar, but now they were darker than the night itself and the rain was starting to fall as if it tried to wash away all the destruction and put out all the fires that were still raging inside the city. But Gladio couldn’t care less about the city behind him, when his two biggest worries were lying right in front of him. Ignis' heart underneath is hand was still racing and his breathing was shallow. The shield of the king tried not to look at the face of his friend, where white burns were building a stark and painful contrast to his face. Gladio had seen these kinds of burns before and the icy feeling in his stomach told him to prepare for more than just the worst. Gathering his thoughts he looked up to his other injured friend and the fourth of their little group, who tried to wake the unconscious prince.

“Prompto, we have to get these two back to the Leville and get a doctor? How bad is Noct hurt?”

The young gunslinger had turned his friend around and lifted him into a sitting position. “He doesn’t have any obvious injuries, but he’s out cold – most likely because of exhaustion. You know he slept literally four days at Wiz’s after Titan.”

“We have to get them out of the rain and into the dry.”

Prompto nodded. “Take Ignis and I’ll take Noct.”

For one second there was a dead silent on the destroyed altar. “You do what?” Gladio asked surprised.

“You take Ignis and I take Noct,” Prompto repeated. “I can’t carry Ignis – he’s too heavy and too big but I can holster Noct up and drag him with me. Wouldn’t be the first time I do that, besides I just overheard over the radio that Weskham is on his way here. He can help me, once he has reached us.”

Gladio didn’t have time to protest, because Prompto threw Noctis arm over his shoulder and with a determined growl he rose to his feet, pulling his friend along with him. The strain on his face was visible, but Gladio knew that once he had him up he would have to get moving because it was easier to handle a dead weight in motion, than in a standstill. The rain was still pouring down like a waterfall, when Gladio slipped his arms under Ignis knees and his back before lifting him of the ground. The advisor didn’t move, didn’t stir – the only thing that told Gladio that he was still alive was the low and painful breathing. With one last look at Prompto he nodded and together with the young gunslinger he started moving.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Ehhhhh... that is no story that is a drabble - anyway, the render can be found here: https://www.deviantart.com/nightyswolf/art/17-24-Pain-720547002


End file.
